


In These Blanket Walls

by BigGhost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Prompto's heater breaks in the dead of winter, so he invites Noctis over to build a blanket fort.(A very sexy blanket fort.)





	In These Blanket Walls

It’s just Prompto’s luck that his heater would break in the dead middle of winter.  He woke up with his knees pulled up to his chest, bundled tight in his blankets as his body tried to keep in as much heat as he could.  It wasn’t much with the single fleece blanket and his thick pajama pants.  He shivered, half awake and fully exhausted, and cursed the stupid heater.

He groaned exasperatedly.  He had to do laundry today, too.  Now he would have cold undies.

The young man huffs hot breaths on his cold hands.  He’d have to call a repairman.  The thought of it makes him stretch his face in distaste.  He hated calling for services…

The last time he’d called the repairman on his own, he’d accidentally said, “You too,” to him when he said he’d be there within the hour.  Thankfully, the man that had shown up didn’t bring it up.

After an indeterminate amount of time, he finally mustered up the energy and inner warmth to face the bitter hardwood floor.  Prompto yelped as he threw the blankets off of himself, flew to his closet, and threw on the fluffiest pair of socks he could dig up and the biggest sweater he owned.  From there, it was a fight with the freezing cold case of his cell phone to call the local service station.

Hopefully, they’d be by later in the day to fix his icy tundra of a house.

* * *

 

So.  They couldn’t fix his icy tundra of a house.

They would come in tomorrow, but for today, Prompto was stuck in his little ice box.  He pulled the sleeves of his thick sweater over his fingers, clutching it in his fists to try and salvage the heat.  He looked around his house.  For now, his socks were keeping his feet from touching the bitingly cold hardwood, and his sweater was thick enough to at least keep him from shivering.  But tonight, when the sun went down and the temperature was sure to drop even lower, was his concern.

He meandered around the house for a bit, in part to keep warm, and also to think of how he could solve his problem.  He could ask if Noctis would let him sleep over...  Ah, but then the repairman never actually said what time he would be coming; if he came early and Prompto wasn’t around, it’d be a problem.  He entered the living room on his third lap around the house.

The living room.  That was spacious.  Decently sized, nothing too fancy (like Noctis’ apartment; seriously, that was not a bachelor’s apartment).  Prompto thought back to when he and Noctis first got together.  Noctis had invited him over to play video games, eat all the junk food (and not the vegetables that Ignis had bought), and essentially do what they always did.  Except they were boyfriends now.  Boyfriends still played video games, right?  Prompto had never been in a relationship before.  He’d made out with some dude in high school in the bathroom, but that had ended with the other guy getting punched in the face.  He wouldn’t really call that a “relationship.”

In the end, their first casual date had been a series of Mario Kart, junk food, and awkward kissing.

(The second had way better kissing.)

(The third had way,  _ way  _ better kissing.)

Eventually, they worked up the courage to tell each other that they wanted to have sex.  But, Noctis being Noctis and Prompto being Prompto, they were not going to settle for graceless first time love-making on Noctis’ bed.  They had to make it fun, somewhere comfortable for both of them.  Sex, they decided, was less about feeling good, and more about their togetherness.

(It was still a lot about feeling good, though.   _ Close  _ second.)

They made love in a shoddily built blanket fort in Noctis’ king-sized living room.  It was amateurish: lots of giggling, tickling, and questions.  Half way through, it collapsed on them and they made love in the nest instead.

It had been perfect.  It was one of Prompto’s fondest memories.

So why not do it again?

Prompto smiled to himself, he was such a genius.  This was perfect.  He settled into a chair at the dining table and pulled out his phone.

 

**Prompto [9:32 AM]:** noct

**Prompto [9:33 AM]:** nooooct

**Prompto [9:34 AM]:** baaaaby

**Prompto [9:35 AM]:** wake up wake up wake up wake up

**Prompto [9:36 AM]:** [sun emoji] [sun emoji] [sun emoji]

**Prompto [9:38 AM]:** it must be so nice to sleep in warmth.

**Prompto [9:40 AM]:** not that i would know

**Prompto [9:40 AM]:** my boyfriend is an actual BEAR

**Prompto [9:45 AM]:** are you hibernating?   >:(

 

**Noctis [9:45 AM]:** [bear emoji] yes

 

**Prompto [9:46 AM]:** too bad.  my heater broke so come over and keep me warm [snowflake emoji] [shiver emoji]

 

**Noctis [9:47 AM]:** it broke?

**Noctis [9:47 AM]:** i told you to have it looked at

 

**Prompto [9:48 AM]:** blah blah blah

**Prompto [9:48 AM]:** i can make this blanket fort by myself

 

**Noctis [9:49 AM]:** you wouldnt

 

**Prompto [9:50 AM]:** i would

**Prompto [9:50 AM]:** [gun emoji]

**Prompto [9:50 AM]:** i wont hesitate

 

Okay, that was a lie.  He'd hesitate.  He'd hesitate a lot.  He'd lie in a puddle of blankets while he regretted meme-ing his boyfriend out of their sex fort.

 

**Noctis [9:56 AM]:** im omw

 

Oh thank the Six.

 

**Prompto: [9:57 AM]:** bring your space heater~

**Prompto [9:57 AM]:** love you lots!   <3

 

**Noctis [9:58 AM]:** \- 3 -

* * *

 

Noctis arrived shortly after that.  When Prompto opened the door, Noctis held up a little bag of snacks he’d brought with a slight smile on his face.  Prompto gave him the warmest slippers he had, traded them for a kiss, and the two went into the living room.

Prompto had gathered all the available blankets in the house, along with an assortment of pillows and stuffed animals, most of which Noctis had gotten for him for every possible occasion.

For the next couple of hours, the two set up a sturdy, comfortable blanket fort that took up almost all of the living room, and kept warmth in with the little flap that acted as their door.  It was sturdier than the last fort they'd made; hopefully this one wouldn't collapse.  As much fun as fucking in the blankets had been, it was way too cold be exposed to the elements. 

The inside was padded with Prompto’s spare futon and a nest of quilts, pillows, and stuffed toys.  It sparkled with strings of lights hanging along the top, providing them with warm light.  The space heater, nestled in the corner of the blanket tent, made it toasty and comfortable.

The boys stepped back and admired their work.  Noctis dove in first, stretching himself over their warm nest and pulling a little stuffed chocobo to cuddle.  This was it, this was his home now.  It was so warm and comfortable inside, and smelled like Prompto all around him.  He sighed into the deformed chocobo toy.  But something was missing.  Prompto hadn’t dive bombed the blankets yet.  Where was he?

He heard Prompto step away into the kitchen, and soon the clatter of silver and ceramic.

“Babe?” he called as he listened.

“Gimme a sec,” Prompto called back.

And so Noctis did.  He waited with the oddly shaped chocobo toy, flapping its wings and making it kick its feet.  It was an ugly little thing, fat and uneven with mismatched buttons for eyes and thick, exposed stitches.  It looked beat up, but Noctis blamed Prompto’s vicious cuddling for that.  They’d found it at a festival and Prompto had, unsurprisingly, fallen in love with it.  Noctis was no good at festival games, but he had spent so much money trying to win it for Prompto, the booth runners eventually took pity on him and gave it to him.

“Don't get too comfortable without me,” Prompto said as he carefully crawled into their den, holding a mug of hot cocoa in each hand.

Noctis lifted himself up to take one, placing one hand under and the other tightly gripping the handle.  He blew on the surface softly before taking a sip.  Prompto’s cocoa was the best, maybe even better than Iggy’s; likely because of Prompto’s old part time job at Chocobucks.  Or the fact that Ignis had the sweet tooth of an old man and couldn't quite get the recipe down.

They enjoyed their hot chocolate together in comfortable silence.  They made small talk, joking lightly about Prompto’s thick socks, and played rock-paper-scissors over who had to venture outside of the warm fort to get things.

Prompto always won.

Eventually, they settled into a comfortable cuddle, bodies melded together with their legs tangled.  Noctis lay his head on Prompto’s outstretched arm, Prompto’s free hand laced loosely with his.  If Noctis turned his head, their noses brushed against each other, and their hot breaths dusted each other’s cheeks.  Prompto ran his fuzzy socked foot up and down Noctis’ bare calf.

This was Prompto’s favorite part of being alone with Noctis: how Noctis looked at him like the galaxy was in his eyes; how he looked at him like the freckles that dotted his face sparkled like stars.  He preened under the unadulterated adoration that Noctis looked at him with when they had a moment to bask in each other’s presence.

“Okay, your turn,” Noctis said quietly as he fed Prompto a chip.

“No question.  Kirby,” Prompto said as he munched on the snack.  He chanced a look at Noctis and almost burst out laughing at the serious look he had on his face.

“Seriously?   _ Kirby _ ?  Goku could totally beat Kirby.”  Noctis pinched his finger when he laughed.  “Don’t laugh!  Goku could beat Kirby!”  He turned onto his side and poked Prompto’s face.  “Stop laughing!”

“Noct, babe, Kirby  _ eats  _ his opponent.  All he has to do is land a good aerial drop and Goku’s done.”

“What if he can’t land a shot?  Goku’s arms are bigger than my body, all he has to do is get a whack at Kirby’s face!  Six knows that’s hard to miss!”

Prompto laughed and kissed Noctis’ nose.  “We’ll call it a draw.”  He giggled again at the pout on Noctis’ face; he wished he could take a picture of it.  Noctis didn’t like to admit it, but he was a bit of a sore loser, even in a hypothetical fight.  It wasn’t Prompto’s fault that Kirby could literally eat anything that stood in his way; that seemed like a winning move to him.

Noctis ran his free fingers over Prompto’s chest lightly.  He traced patterns on it, pulling the fabric of Prompto’s sweater along with him.  It felt nice.  He sighed deeply as he pulled Noctis closer, closer until the space between them was little more than room to breathe.

“Okay,” Prompto whispered between them.  “One-Punch Man or Sephiroth?”

Noctis shot an unimpressed look at him, eyebrow cocked and mouth set in a frown.  “One-Punch Man.  What part of ‘one punch’ do you not understand?”

Prompto couldn’t hold in his laugh.

* * *

 

Noctis writhed on top of him, grinding his hips down with lustful abandon as he tried to get Prompto’s dick deeper in him.  He flipped between grinding down against Prompto and bouncing up and down, ending each one with a loud moan and lewd squelch.  He balanced himself on Prompto’s hands, holding them tight like Prompto would disappear without his grip.  His sweaty skin glistened in the moonlight.

Moonlight?  When did they get outside?  Wasn't it cold?  Prompto could see all the stars in Lucis behind Noctis.  Who put those there?

Noctis mostly held his head back, breathing moans to the sky like it was his mission to tell Ramuh how amazing Prompto’s cock was.  When he looked down, Prompto saw the soft blush on his cheeks and sly fox's smile.  The prince giggled as he reached down between his spread legs and pumped his weeping cock.  He bounced harder, his hole tightening around Prompto as he sped up.

“You like me like this, baby?” he breathed.  Prompto felt himself nod.  “Yeah?  You like splitting me open on your cock?”  Prompto nodded harder, biting his lip to hold in a squeal as he felt the tight warmth of orgasm pooling in his belly.  He thrust up into Noctis’ bounces to chase it.

Noctis pushed back against him as he threw his head back and shrieked in delight.  “Ah, Prompto, yeah!  Oh gods!  Cum in me!  Cum in me, please!  I want it inside!  Oh fuck!”  Prompto groaned, slack jawed as Noctis rode the hell out of him.  He was about to grant the prince's wish, so close—

“Prompto!”

Prompto woke with a start, hair stuck to his forehead and face in Noctis’ neck.  He felt dazed as he looked around.  Blankets...oh, the fort.  Right.  He was back in their little blanket fort.   _ Not  _ outside in the middle of the night, fucking like a couple of exhibitionist cavemen.  A dream, then?

Prompto lifted his head to look at Noctis.  Not naked in the moonlight, but rather dressed in his black underwear and thick pullover.  He looked a bit of an odd mix of annoyed and amused.  “Geez, thought you’d never stop humping me.  You were like a dog in your sleep.”

The blond shot up in embarrassment, trying to hide his red face from the light of the string lights.  He’d humped Noctis in his sleep like some sort of deprived dog.  Gods, Noctis would never let him live this down.  Would he?  Prompto had never humped anyone before, were you supposed to just get over that?  Had Noctis humped someone in his sleep before?  Certainly not Prompto, not that he recalled.  Would Prompto have to leave town and change his name?  Noctis was prince, he could have people executed right?  “Prince’s Boyfriend BEHEADED For Being a HOUND” would be slapped over every newspaper in Insomnia!  What if—

Ow!

Prompto rubbed at the spot on his forehead where Noctis had flicked him.  “Stop thinking so hard,” he scolded.  Prompto felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.  That had really hurt, though…

Noctis sat next to Prompto, legs crossed and elbows on his knees.  “It’s okay, Prompto, no need to be embarrassed.”

Prompto sniffed.  “Of course there is, I humped your leg in my sleep.”  He looked down at his pants to quickly check if he’d creamed himself.

Nothing.

Well, at least there was that.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.  Noctis looked over at Prompto nervously.  “Was it me?”

“Wha–?”

“In your dream?  Were you fucking me in your dream?”  Noctis wouldn’t make eye contact with him, and Prompto saw the hint of a blush on Noctis’ cheeks.

If his own face could burn more, Prompto thought it would.  “U-Uh….yeah...yeah it was you.”

“Well then, why are you upset?”

Prompto sputtered.  He felt like Noctis should be a little more upset about this, because… because… well…  “I...uh,” he said dumbly.

Noctis laughed (thank Ramuh), but Prompto still didn’t feel better.  He saw the little smile grace Noctis’ face for a split second before Noctis’ delicate hand started grazing his leg.  His touches were light at first, grazing over Prompto’s leg with a tickling tease.  Prompto felt Noctis’ breath on his cheek as the prince leaned over.

“I think it’s cute.  You even dream about me,” he purred.  Slowly, Noctis pressed long, gentle kisses along Prompto’s jaw and neck.  As he moved along his jaw, his kisses became sloppier and wetter.  “Do you touch yourself while you think about me?” he asked quietly, just above a whisper.  Prompto yelped as Noctis’ hand slipped into his pants, stroking his half-hard cock gently and lovingly.  He could feel Noctis’ smile against his neck as he stiffened under his attention.

Prompto lowered himself onto his back against the nest of blankets.  They were soft, and felt considerably nicer against his skin than they had earlier.  It felt like his skin was on fire, and the hairs on his neck stood up.  The loud squelching of his precum emanated from where Noctis’ hand moved with purpose.  Noctis swung a leg over Prompto, straddling him between his thighs as he pulled his hand free.  He pushed Prompto’s sweater up past his flushed chest, smiling coyly at his cute chest and freckled tummy.

Prompto lolled his head back, breathing soft moans as he let Noctis kiss a wet trial from his clavicle down the line of his torso.  His belly twitched as Noctis’ kisses tickled him.

He breathed Noctis’ name into the air when the prince peeled his pants away with his underwear, his hardened cock springing out of its confines to show his eagerness.

Noctis tossed the pants somewhere in the corner as he eyed his boyfriend's dick with a hungry glint.  The blond pulled his legs up and rested them widely, plenty of room for Noctis to lay between them comfortably.

Prompto watched him carefully.  He swore his heart nearly stopped when he saw Noctis lick his lips like a hungry coeurl presented with a steak.  Prompto tried to cover his face with his fingers as Noctis leaned down over his leaking length.  The prince tucked some hair behind his ear as he pressed a loving kiss on the head, then took Prompto into his mouth.

Prompto bucked, sputtering out, “S-Sorry!” when he realized he had bucked into Noctis’ nose.  He tried to compose himself by wiggling a bit in place, but the lustful prince followed him wherever he went.  Noctis pulled back on his cock, suckling at the head and playing on the slit with his tongue, before engulfing him again.

“Noct,” Prompto said softly.  He reached down and combed Noct’s hair with his fingers.  He hesitated gripping; Prompto had been told many times that he had a surprisingly strong grip.

Noctis brought his hand up to join his mouth, covering where his mouth left him bare with a languid twist, the other hand moving gently against his own cock.  He stared at Prompto through his lashes.  If dicks could explode, Prompto was sure his would have by now.  Noctis laughed, probably at the dumbfounded look he had on his face, and Prompto’s skin lit up at how he felt him smile around his cock, the soft hum that accompanied it vibrating against him.

Prompto leaned his head back comfortably against the soft mound of quilts and blankets around him.  He fought the urge to thrust up into Noctis’ mouth, save for the minute twitching and spasms.  Noctis seemed to enjoy it though, judging by how he tried his best to meet the movements to feel Prompto as deep in his throat as he could.  He loved when Prompto let himself be taken over by pleasure, when he used Noctis’ body to let out his lust in a primal rut.

“Noct, baby,” Prompto breathed.  Noctis took a deep breath through his nose, and doubled his efforts.  He drank in the cute moans and the soft strokes of Prompto’s fingers in his hair.  He felt how, as he drew closer to orgasm, Prompto’s fist yanked on his hair.  The feeling sent sparks down Noctis’ spine, and he shuddered as he almost let his eyes roll back.   _ Not yet _ , he forced his body to accept.  He wanted Prompto to finish in his mouth first.

“Noct!” Prompto yelped, “Fuck, please let me cum!”  Noctis could have laughed at how he said that  _ as  _ he came, if his mouth wasn’t full of his dick.  The hot liquid spurted into his mouth, trickling down his throat even as he lifted his head to let the cum hit his face.  Noctis felt the smile spread over his lips; his hands milked Prompto for everything they could, wanting as much on his tongue and face as he could.  “Mmm,” Noctis hummed, licking what was left on his lips with a catty grin.

Prompto seemed blissed, chest heaving, hands raised from rested elbows as they tried to figure out what to do now that they weren’t pulling on Noctis’ head.

Noctis chuckled quietly, pulled over his underwear, and climbed up to face him.  He straddled him gently as he leaned down to kiss Prompto’s chin.  The hot press of the skin of their cocks burned nicely; Noctis stopped himself from grinding down.  In the back of his mind, he feared he might cum on the spot.  The other man looked at him, face flushed and eyes blown wide, and reached his hand up to wipe some cum on his cheek.  “Sorry…” he muttered.

Noctis rolled his eyes.  He took Prompto’s hand, and licked the cum from his thumb.  He laughed heartily at the blush that creeped on Prompto’s ears.  He kissed his lips, sure that he could taste his own cum on Noctis’ tongue.  “You’re not done yet,” he said huskily.

* * *

 

Noctis, Prompto was reminded quite often, was insatiable.

He held Prompto’s face with one hand, the other holding Prompto’s arm that was wrapped around his waist.  He leaned his head down, mouth never straying far from Prompto’s, and the warmth of their breath was ever present on each other’s faces.  He moaned into every wet kiss; his sweaty skin created a heated friction with Prompto’s.  “Fuck,” he breathed out.

They had fucked three rounds already, and Noctis was still going strong for a fourth.  His stomach was covered in spurts of cum where he had finished before, mixed with Prompto’s from when he would get close to orgasm, yank himself out, and then finish in his hand over Noctis’ belly. 

Prompto thrust up to meet Noctis’ bounces in his lap.  The tightness around his cock convulsed with every movement.  He tore his mouth away from Noctis to press his forehead into his neck, tightening his grip around Noctis to thrust up harder.  Noctis moved his hand to grab at Prompto’s shoulders and lean his head against him.  Prompto preened a bit when he felt Noctis lose his grip on his shoulders, and try to regain it as he hit his prostate.

“P-Prompto, I,” Noctis said with every bounce.  He sounded close.  Prompto hoped he was,  because he was right behind him.

“You close, Noct?”

“Yeah!  Gods, fuck.  Yeah, I am.  Gghh, Prompto!” Noctis called.  His hand on Prompto’s shoulder flew to his blond hair, gripping it tightly as Prompto moved inside of him.

Prompto’s brow furrowed in concentration as he moved one hand to grip under Noctis’ knee and lift it to spread him wider.  He instantly felt the difference, and if his yelp was anything to go by, so did Noctis.  The blond lowered Noctis onto his back, pushing his leg as far back as he could to hit him as deeply as possible. 

“Oh Six, oh gods, Prompto!  I-I,” he gasped, hand beginning to roughly stroke himself to bring himself closer.  “I love you!  I love you!  Fuck me, please!  I want it!”

Prompto breathed his own moans as he felt himself grow close.  He absorbed himself into the feeling of Noct’s twitching thighs, and his convulsing hole as he assaulted it deeply and quickly; he obsessed over the sound of Noctis crying out for him in desperation.  It spurred him on to grip the prince's other shaking leg and hold it open.  Not much longer, just a bit more. 

“Noct,” He gasped.  He wasn't really sure if Noctis was listening.  “I wanna cum inside you.  Can I?  Please, baby, I wanna fill you up.  Want you to leak with me.”

For a few moments, it didn't seem like Noctis was listening.  He moaned and cried out in abandon against Prompto’s body.  Before he could ask again, though, Noctis tightened his hold on him.

“Yeah.  Yeah, inside.  I want it!”  His own words seemed to embarrass him.  He buried his face against Prompto as he said, “I want all of it!”

Prompto wasn't sure exactly when he had cum, just that he had.  Four rounds would do that to a person, he supposed.  He felt himself whisper, “Thank you,” over and over into his prince's ear as he shot into Noctis’ body.  Noctis came seconds after, eyes rolling back and body shaking with the finish.

They laid in silence for a long time, Prompto still deep inside the prince under him and Noctis still letting himself be held open.

It was Noctis that broke their stillness with a few gentle, tired kisses. 

Their lips never parted completely; they mouthed at each other softly, wet kisses with tongues gently caressing each other.  Their noses pressed together, and all around them was the smell of each other.  Prompto held Noctis’ hand when it came up to hold his face.  His own free hand massaged the meat of Noctis’ naked thigh.  He loved Noctis’ thighs; he was small framed, a lot like Prompto, but he had such cute, thick thighs.  Prompto could spend hours between them (and had).  Eventually, he would gather the courage to ask Noctis sit on his face.  Someday.  If he didn’t die of embarrassment first.

Eventually, Noctis let his head rest against the floor of blankets.  He smiled up at Prompto, who returned it tenderly.  “So,” he said, voice barely above a hoarse whisper, “Pikachu or Link?”

Prompto thought about it for about half a second before they nodded at each other.  “Pikachu,” they said together.

They laughed together too. 

**Author's Note:**

> i pretended this wasn't finished for a long time lmao
> 
> This is a Secret Santa fic for our dear friend in a FFXV Discord, Mintyfox (mimi19art on tumblr)!
> 
> find me (and this fic) at sugarbath on tumblr! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ


End file.
